DUAYEINNthe wishes from our heart
by Prachi.4893
Summary: a OC {ARCHIN (areej and sachin)} story... a b'day gift fr areejsachinlover aka aru di... just peep in to know more :) thnx to.. roo di, kuki di, navu di, aishu di, pallu di, katiiy di, tashu di, shefu di and kiru... HAPPY B'DAY STRAWBERRY 3 :)


_**So, guys….aaj mein mere tragedy bharey stories ko chodke yahan ek sweet si b'day gift pesh krne wali hun….. shayad mere readers bhi bhul gaye hongey ki mein ek sweet si..maasoom si bachi hun…naa hee koi tragedic writer ;P hehee… so….. this gift is fr my sweet strawberry…. Aru di :) ab maaf kr dena..as meine apsey bola tha ki I had forgotten ur b'day ;) par mein bhala sachin ke lover ki b'day kaise bhul sakti hun?**_

 _ **Chalo…ap har deen meri bak-bak sunti ho..aj story hee padh lo :) then, compliments..ohk di ;) and…and..and ruko-ruko..isme apko jitney bhi letters milengi..wo sarey asliyat mein apke doston ne aur sisters ne likha hai..meine bas publish kr daali…so don't give the precious compliments of ur sis to the demon like me ;)**_

 _ **and yah kuki di, kiru, roo di, navu di, shefu di, aishu di, pallu di, katiiy di, nimmi di, tashu di…. Ap sabko ek special thnx..plzzz maarna mat..yeh thnx to hap sab deserve karti ho…..joh itney kam smay mein itney sarey helps ke liye aur itna sarey supports ke liye…. Ap sabke bina yeh story puri naa ho paati :) so…lots of thnx and a bomb-blasting hug ;P**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **DUAAYIEN…sirf apke liye**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A sweet…. Girl was just sleeping cuddling wid her pillow…. It was a round bed….. the room was looking just like a heaven..and that girl was just like an angel….. even she was sleeping she was just smiling…. As she gave everytime… nthng can replace her in the hearts of her sisters & frendz….. and a someone special ;) what can be done…. She is a god's gift…. Suddenly she started murmuring.. "sachu…baby nalaz ho mujhse….. sholly kaha naa meine….phil yeh nalazgi kaisi…..sachu…..su..suno naa…..sachu…..my blackberry…sachuuuu…."_

 _Suddenly there entered a hero like figure…a well built person….. wid confidence in eyes… magic in every step….and perfectly a handsome..young man ;) he enteres wid cat steps….and closed the door smoothly without making any sound…. Then he smiled…. Took out his shoes….and then bare feet… forwarded towards that angel of his life…who deserve more than anything… he just sat on the bed…. Went near to her….. and when he heard his name..from her mouth…. He smiled broadly..it was showing that how much she loves him…even in dreams….she was thinking about him…he placed a warm kiss on her forehead…_

 _Sachin "jaan…. I know today is ur special day but I've to go baby,…. Mujhe pata hai ki mein apney dil ko aisey tadaptey huye chodkar jaa raha hun par…aru…I can't do nothing…mujhe yeh karna hee padega….. bye..darlo..bye forever…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _She just woke up wid full of sweat…._

 _Aru "hey allah! Mein sapna dekh rahi thi?...uff..really kuch nahi ho sakta…u r a mad person….sachu thodey hee mera b'day bhul sakta hai…huh!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _She go ready after sometime..wid a new 1 piece….of red velvet colour….and came down..she was just looking awesome…. As she came down… she was just surprised as well as shocked to see not a single person in the house… it was just looking as a bhut bangla… and then she found out the table in the couch is full of letters & letters…wid many bouquets & teddy bears…. She smiled broadly…_

 _Pehle usne ek pink colour ki chithi uthayi…wid a chocolate pack…on the gift wrapper it was written- to—aru darlo…wid many loves frm mumma….._

 _She smiled widely…opened that letter….. "_ _Aruuu...Happy Birthday! Main jo bhi kahungi wo kam hi hoga, but sabse pehle thanks to god. Thanks kyun? Kyunki unhone mujhe ek choti si behen jo dii, in form of my AluMatar. :-*  
Wish you lots of happiness, love , success you deserve in your life. Well, i know, my AluBaby deserves more...but still, wish you the best of everything.  
You call me "Mumma", waise main hoon toh nahi, but your childish acts make me feel like one. I love everything in you...specially your smile :-* Keep smiling bache :-*  
Waise toh hum bahut door hain ek dusre se par dil ka rishta toh hamesha rahega. Teri ye "Mumma/Di" hamesha rahegi tere saath.  
Aur haan, kabhi khud ko kisi se kam na samajhna. Koi kuch keh de , toh bhi don't loose your self. Be as you are always ! Love you Alu :-*  
Happy Brthday again ! Wish you a great year and many mores to come and i do wish to meet you :-* Love you More & more !_

 _Happy b'day…may u live a long…byee..tkcr :)_

 _Aru "mumma….it was a lovely gift…love u the most… apke bina pata nahi mera kya hota…..u r just a magic in my life…love u more than anything in this world :)"_

 _Then smartly she kissed that letter…..and picked up another letter of green colour…which was wid a big pink colour teddy…._

 _She just looked at that…no name was written…she just guessed who might be…. She opened…there was 2 letters…._

 _One from her shefu and another from aishu :) she smiled so wider that she just got up and danced..but sat down to read that messages :)_

 _From shefali…._

 _Wo kaisi h...yeh words mein describe ho hi nhi sakta...she is like my world to me! uske saath rehne par time ka pata hi nhi chalta...na jaane kab 1 se 2...2 se 3...3 se 4...ghante beet jaate h...bt baat karne k liye koi na koi topic nikal hi aata h...nd we NEVER EVER get bored! ever micro sec spent wid her is like magical...like nothing is wrong...sab thik h aur aage bhi thik rahega...just talking to her fills u wid optimism...nd positive thoughts cm in ur mind automatically...usko bayaan karne mein life nikal jaaye...bt usko puri tarah se define karna is a tedious nd impossible task! really!_ _  
Hamare pal...soo hamare paas ek dusre ki tang kheechne k alaawa aur koi bhi kaam nhi hota yaar! seriously! we never talk seriously...always in masti mood! i never knew ki aru serious bhi ho sakti h...until one day...jab mai ek ladke k liye ro rahi thi...she scolded me! literally SCOLDED! lekin awaaz ucchi nhi ki...uski eyes mein jo mere liye concern tha...aur saath hi mujhe khone ka darr...aur mujhe sad dekhne ka dard tha...tht literally left me crying...nd she was like ok sry zyada daant diya na maine...sryy...bt usse kaun samjhaye y was i crying...nd uss din life mein pehli baar maine logon ki aankhein padhna sikha...usse pehle i considered it as filmy nd faltu...bt its nt faltu...its true...i learnt a veryyy imp lesson tht day...ki jo log aapse pyaar karte h never leave thm alone...cz later on u will come to knw tht u ignored the moon while counting stars...u knw sometimes i cry...bcz i really wanna hug her...nd cry my heart out...bt thts nt possible...we only meet on a computer screen...nd there its nt possible na...the thought of losing her...shatters me frm inside...the fact tht she must b crying...brings tears in my eyes...usne khaya ya nhi...wo shaant h ya nhi...is she alright or nt...inn sabse mera dimaag hamesha occupied rehta h...  
Hw much i like her?...ask how much i LOVE her! She is a major reason behind my smile...behind my optimism...behind my every little hope... dnt knw y bt i think if she is there wid me...evrything i have in this world! i dnt knw hw much she loves me...i just knw i love her frm the bottom...centre as well as the top of my heart! Sachhi yaar agr wo ladka hoti na...she would have been my future hubby!_

 _Luv u aru…enjoy ur day….._

 _Aru just hugged that letter… "yaar..u r sooooo muchhhh sweet…chweet…tu mujhe pata nahi itna kyun chahti hai… tu itni durr hai ki….mein tere paas bhi nahi jaa sakti warna I would hugged u so tight that…zindegi bharke liye nahin chodti….. :)_

 _Next one was from her bachha…._

 _From aisha…._

 _Sorry…ek sath ek hee gift bheja..it was our plan….and don't be sad kit ere gifts mein se ek gift kam pad gaya_ … _I love her as a whole...her nature...her paagalpan...her bachpana ...her happiness...everything... aur kya kahun…yeh her is u aru..luv u fr everything u had given to me ;) u means everything…means everything ;)…_

 _Bye….._

 _It just made her speechless…wht to do…wht to think and wht to understand she was unable…..but 2 drops of tears escaped frm her eyes ;)_

 _Aru "yaar aish…and my shefuuu…..u two demons…. Gave me a lovely gift…..yeh dosti zindegi bharke liye rahey…mein tum dono ko kabhi khona nahi chahungi ;) tum dono jahan bhi ho…khush rehna….i'll pray allah… mein unhe shukriya hee kahungi..jo unhoney mujhe tum log jaisey dost diya….who made my life soooo beautiful….."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Then there was another letter….. she hugged that teddy and looked towards the blue coloured letter…..it was from her…. Kuki… she just smiled once again…._

 _From kuki,_

 _For Aru:_ _  
_ _well, for me Aru is another name of Happiness and a soul full of life 'My_ _  
_ _Alu' and our 'Alumatar'... She is just a girl whom Roohi di, My babu and I_ _  
_ _can't describe in some words or lines.. the girl who helps to overcome my_ _  
_ _sadness at any point of the day is Alu for me.. when I first talked with_ _  
_ _her, it was she who,addressed me as 'tu' for the first time ever in ff. It_ _  
_ _felt so dear to me.. She is just too awesome describe... At many point of_ _  
_ _life in this ff journey, I was devastated for many reasons, she explained_ _  
_ _me. Though I should have done that being elder to her but she acted elder many times.. I am just too lucky to get her in my life... Her smile can light up anyone's day at any instant.. I enjoy our alien talks in our group chats..._ _tongue emoticon_ _love you Alu_ _kiss emoticon_

 _To the girl who loves to smile and loves making other smile._ _  
_ _Wish you a very very happy birthday..._ _  
_ _Today as you celebrate your bday, I celebrate our friendship._

 _Much love and hugs on your way Alu... Xoxo_

 _Now she was too happy…..she thought it was the bestest b'day ever_

" _why did u did it to me…tujhe mereko rulana bada pasand hai….haan..itna senti karney ki kya zarurat…..if u can…just ek happy b'day hee likh diya hota….itna durr hokar bhi itney paas rehney ki kya zarurat…u damn girl…I love u tooooo much ;) thnxxxx…aa lottt :)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yeh sab aaj zindegi ke sapno ke jaisey lag rahey the…..yeh ristey aaj aru ke dil ko chod hee nahin rahey the…naa hee wo chah rahi thi ki..wo ristey chutey bhi….she took the next letter…it was all the way from Malaysia…..she got her…._

 _From palak,_

 _bahut sataya mujhe kitni baar call kiya tab jaake mera phone uthaya aur mujhe mili.. pehle toh mujhe malum hi nahi tha wo malaysia mei hai par pata chal hi gaya.. mili toh dekha aapni gyani mata ko uske samne toh mai bahut choti lagti hun hmm bahut shararati hai aaur aapni age se jyada hi jankari rakhti hai par bahut sweet hai . Hum dusri baar miley toh saath mei hasey flirt kiya pictures li... Bahut baatein ki yahi 2 din yaadein hai.. Haan sachin ko leke pagal hai kabhie kabhie kuch jyada ho jaata hai._

 _Anyways…enjoy ur day gyan mata…. ;)_

 _Her eyes got wet..yesh! she was the first person she met from ff for the first time… "palluu…u r soo much supporting and cute…. The first time I met u…I thought I'll fall down out of control…..but that happiness & wonderful moments which we shared were amazing…..thnx fr that soothing company….luv u reyyyy….."_

 _She just adusted her emotions….there was another letter wid typical skin peach colour…..wid a clock in gift…she watch it..and smiled evily…_

 _From katiiy,_

 _Hey areej, chudail nahi chudail ki nani hai tum bath tho itni karti hai kabi takti nhi but sath sath bahut pyari bi, i know mei tume bahut parishan karti hoon apni rules aur knowledge se jho tume pasand nahi aur kabi tume hurt ki tho uskeliye sorry bi, this birthday gives you wishes and prayers from my side ishwar tume sare kushiyan de aur sahi salamat rahe jaldi doctor banke patients ki saar kao we love you looooooot dear gooood bless you keep smiling everytime_

 _Aru became more senti…. "arey gyan ki devi…. Apki gyaan out of my range but u know naa…. Today u told the most precious words to me…thnxx a lot..aur kya pareshhan? How dare u? tum mujhe pareshaan nahi mein tumhe pareshaan karti hun..ri8 naa!...hehehe..i know….but really shukriya..har uss labz ke liye…jo tumne send kii….."_

 _Now tears were out of her eyes…excitedly she opened another violet coloured letter….. it was from a very enchanting person of her life..her navu…_

 _From navya…._

 _alumatar:* you are a blessing baby you've been the light when i was sad and you've always tried to make everyone around laugh, you are a angel on earth and i send you heartiest wishes on completing another joyful year of your life!_ _  
_ _may you be blessed with 100 more years of happiness and joy! may you get all that you deserve, stay blessed sista party hard, love you loadzz …._

 _She looked at that gift she had send it was a b'day card…..where there was many pics of herself and her navu…..she laughed looking at them… "navu… u r a magic in my life….u makes me laugh..u makes me smile…..u r just beyond anything..aur kya kahun..sabko dey-dekar mere sarey words khatam ho chukey hey reyy…tere liye bas yeh chota ka kiss…mmuuuhhhaaaaa….."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Now there was left only four letters….. one was with a flower boquet of white roses and another was only a letter….. she opened the one with flower boquet…. She smiled looking at that name….._

 _From tasha,_

 _Aasman mai jaise koi tara chamke... Raat k andhere ko ujalese mitaye... Ehsas hai sabse haseen tumhare sath hone ka... Ehsas hai sabse rangeen tumhari adaoko... Jeyo tum hazaro saal...ye hai hamari aarzoo... Happy birthday to u...happy birthday to u...nthng else aru…. Hv a wonderful life ahead ;)_

 _She just smiled looking at that poem…. It was small but beyond everything….she kissed that letter…it was really special…._

" _tashu…..myy V…..u made my day PAPER WALA…itney sarey letters mein yeh wala gana…I luvv u sooo muchhh…aur kuch kehna hai mujhe? Hahahaaa..kuch kehney ke kaabil nahi rakha tum logon ney…thnx fr ur friendships…aur kuch kahungi toh laat padenge mujhe..hahahahha.."_

 _Then she opened the next one was from her lil sister…. She opened that letter..inside there was a rose flower..she smiled…._

 _From lisha (lishukriti urf kriti kapoor),_

 _My dear aru di….first of all a very happy birthday to u….may god showers all his blessings on you….. and one thing though we have not talked much but we share special bond through our hearts….. and this message is for u… 'it may be many people think of birthday as another day of the year but for me.. they r much more than that…. Especially if it is the special day of one of my best frends…..' dedicating u these lines so u know how important u r to me….becoz I've never met someone as gud as u….so willing to give u unconditional friendship & advice….although I'm not so gud at following them….love u & wish a grt day u have one :)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _This was the most enchanting letter of her one of the lil sister….she smiled within tears… "thnx lisha…yeh pyar zindegi bhar aise hee baney rahey..kabhi socha tak nahi tha ki ek aise jagah aa pahunchungi jahan…itna pyar milega..frm u especially the sweetest one…..thnx fr everything…..luvv uu more.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Then there was another letter of white colour….wid a basket of chocolates…..and she knew who might be…she smiled..yah! she guessed the right person….her nimmi was there…._

 _From nimisha,_

 _My dear Aruliya, Alumatar aley wah 15 saal ki ho gayi aruliya , ab badi ho hi gayi hai toh thodi aur badi hoja taaki hum sab teri shadi kar ke terko Sachin ke paas bhej sake aur thoda sa peena bhi kam kar de abhi toh tu legally pee bhi nahi sakti...Love ya loads and Happy Birthday Bachhe_

 _._

 _._

 _She just about to looked at that last letter…. There came a msg..in her cell… ur sachin has been kidnapped and if u want to save him came to the back of sunlight restaurant…she just ran like anything…. Sat down I her car…started it and ran towards the destination… as she approached there…. A man just made her eyes..closed…she got that person….and without saying much…she followed him…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **They approached a beautiful place where…..all over there was violet & white balloons.. there was a beautiful fountain….. and under the moonlight both of them were standing… as her eyes were closed….and reading that letters the whole day passed and she didn't felt also… suddenly she smelt the fragrance of jasmine & lavender flowers….. that persons opened her eyes…she was mesmerized… there was a white round table…. With red roses….and that person was none other than sachin…..her love..her life…her soul… she hugged him….he also hugged her… and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead….**_

 _Sachin (smiling) "surprise kaisa tha?"_

 _Aru (smiling) "just like you…."_

 _Sachin "acha jee ham kabsey itney achey ho gaye? Ap toh hamesa kehti phirti hein ki..mere boyfriend ke paas mere liye time hee nahi hai….toh aj yeh pyaar? Achanak?"_

 _Aru (pouting) "saccchhhhuuu!"_

 _Sachin "acha baba..sorry! mazak kr raha tha…."_

 _Aru (smiled while hugging) "toh? Mera gift?"_

 _Sachin got aparted frm her…came on his knees…..and took out a love shaped chocolate cake from his back….. where it was written "HAPPY B'DAY MY LOVE"_

 _She smiled looking at that cake…and jumped excitedly….. "yehh..yehh..mere liye hai? Shooooooo beautiful…mein isey pura khaa jaungi…."_

 _Sachin (laughed) "haa jee..ap he eke liye hai….pura kha lena..mana koun karega?...(started singing) happy b'day to you..happy b'day to you..happy b'day dear aruu….. happy b'day to you….may god bless u…may god bless u..may god bless my jaan…happy b'day to you…"_

 _Slowly she blowed all the candles and cut that cake….they both feed each-other as they were complete within each-other's company…. Then, sachin stood up and forwarded his hand for a dance….._

 _Sachin (smiling) "beautiful lady…will u dance wid me…."_

 _Aru "ofcourse….!" She forwarded her hand….the song started….._

 _._

 _._

 _Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte_ _  
_ _Tere bina kya wajood mera (x2) (_ _they came near to each other)_

 _Tujhse juda gar ho jaayenge_ _  
_ _Toh khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa_ _(sachin holded her frm waist)_

 _Kyunki tum hi ho_ _  
_ _Ab tum hi ho_ _  
_ _Zindagi ab tum hi ho_ _  
_ _Chain bhi, mera dard bhi_ _  
_ _Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho_ _(she smiled… he stared her)_

 _Tera mera rishta hai kaisa_ _  
_ _Ik pal door gawara nahi_ _(they looked into each-other's eyes)_ _  
_ _Tere liye har roz hai jeete_ _  
_ _Tujh ko diya mera waqt sabhi_ _  
_ _Koi lamha mera na ho tere bina_ _  
_ _Har saans pe naam tera_ _(sachin made her spin)_

 _Kyunki tum hi ho_ _  
_ _Ab tum hi ho_ _  
_ _Zindagi ab tum hi ho_ _  
_ _Chain bhi, mera dard bhi_ _  
_ _Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho_ _(she became shy)_

 _Tumhi ho... Tumhi ho..._ _  
_ _Tere liye hi jiya main_ _  
_ _Khud ko jo yun de diya hai_ _(she holded sachu's shoulders wid both of her hand)_ _  
_ _Teri wafa ne mujhko sambhala_ _  
_ _Saare ghamon ko dil se nikala_ _  
_ _Tere saath mera hai nas_ _eeb juda_ _  
_ _Tujhe paake adhoora naa raha hmm._ _(they deeply got engaged into eachother)_

 _Kyunki tum hi ho_ _  
_ _Ab tum hi ho_ _  
_ _Zindagi ab tum hi ho.._

 _Chain bhi, mera dard bhi_ _  
_ _Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho (x2)_

 _._

 _._

 _ **The night just passed away….. within each-other's company…. They just enjoyed their love….. they understood each-other's presence…each-other's support and promised to pass the whole life wid this passion & affections….. so called as the "LOVE"….. **_

_**Lasltly that last letter which aru couldn't read..is here…frm her lil pagal sister….prachi…**_

 _Aru di,_

 _Sooo? Sorry haan meine kaha I forgot ur b'day…. Hehehe…u know naa mein kabhi bhi kisi apney ko bhul nahi sakti and like that one loveble person is u aru dii….. urf my strawberry…did u remembered that name… blackberry se strawberry and then I made it BLASTRWBERRY…..and then redberry? Heahahah mujhe yaad hai ;) that first hii came from u and that 2_ _nd_ _hlw I sended…. It means a lot jab ap bolti ho…luv u much more….. and ur choo chweet….. everything in u gave a soothing friendship to ur every frend… thus, everyone loves u…..mein unmein se ek hun… and that love & care which u give to everyone..will always bounce back dida….. I wish may u always stay like this smiling and doing naughty stuffs…wid everyone….. u r someone special….and fr that someone special here is a special gift…..hope u may like it ;) 3…_

 _Urs prachu :)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sooo? Arud diii…hw's it? And another time thanks to all of u…. mainly to kuki di & roo di fr the song selection ;)…..and all others…that itne kam waqt mein ap sabney mujhe help ki…thnx a lot…..ap sabke bina yeh naamumkin tha….. :)**_

 **ROOHI BHARGAVA (daya vineet's girl)**

 **KUKI KAVI ARLYA (kuki 17)**

 **TASHA KUMAR (vaiba)**

 **NIMISHA PATERIYA (divanims)**

 **SHEFALI DUTTA (crystie)**

 **AISHA MAHESWARI (loveukavin)**

 **KRITI KAPOOOR (lishukriti)**

 **KEERTHI KATIIY (katiiy)**

 **PALAK MANGLIK (palak96)**

 **NAVYA GUPTA (purpleangel 1)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Read & review :)**

 **Happy b'day areej anwar karim urf areejsachin lover**

 _ **With regards**_

 _ **Prachi.4893**_


End file.
